The True Black Butler
by fanfictionwritter2013
Summary: Luna's family went into bankrupsy after her mother died. Forced into an arranged marriage with Alois Trancey, a chance meeting with Ciel and Sebastian, may change the course of her life forever OC X Sebastian
1. Character Intro

The True Black Butler

Hey guys, mokamokona here with the true black butler. This is one I came up with while RPing actually. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kurotsuji: Black Butler. Black Butler and characters are respectfully owned by Yana Toboso, Yen Press and FUNimation and Tales of the Abyss belongs to its respective owners (I actually don't know them).

Character Intoduction:

Ciel Phantomhive: Hello, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am the head of the family and I own Fantom toy's company. I welcome you to my mansion.

Sebastian Michales: Good Afternoon, I am Sebastian Michales, the butler for this family, and I am simply one hell of a butler.

Mey-Rin: My name is Mey-Rin yes it is. It is a pleasure to meet you, it sure is. I am the maid for this family but Sebastian usually ends up doing. I'm not slack, no I'm not. I am just not good at this stuff.

Finnin: Hello, my name is Finnin but everyone calls me Finny. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am the gardener for the Phantomhive family and I am really strong. A little too strong perhaps.

Bardroy: Hey, my name is Bardroy. I'm the chief in this household but for some reason, Sebastian always cooks better than me. Anyway, Cooking is art, and art is an explosion! (Deidara: Marry Me! 3)

Elizabeth Midford: Hello, my name is Elizabeth, but you can just call me Lizzy. Ciel is my fiancée and I love to make everything cute!

Underatker: Hello, I am the Undertaker. Can I get measurements of your body so I can make a coffin for you?

Grell Sutchif: My name is Grell, and I am in love with Bassy!

Alois Trancy: My name is Alois Trancy, head of the Trancy family.

Claude Faustes: My name is Claude. I am Highness Alois's butler. Day into night, silver into gold, sugar into salt, that's what makes a Trancy butler, a Trancy butler. Remember that!

Oz Bezarius: My name is Oz, Heir of the Bezarius family. Please to meet you

Gilber Nightray: My name is Gilbert but my close friends and family call me Gil and… Oz-sama don't touch that!

Sharon Rainsworth: It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sharon. Sharon Reinsworth.

Alice: My name is Alice. Most people know me as the B Rabbit

Break: My name is Break, nice to meet you. This is Emily here.

Vincent Nightray: My name is Vincent Nightray, I am Gil's younger brother

Luna Sawako: Hi My name is Luna, I am an OC for the story (and Sebastians Lover) I am so pleased to meet you. I don't want to spoil too much about myself as you will learn a lot in the story. Anyway, enjoy!

About Black Butler: Two years ago, the Phantomhive manor went alight and all but one person survived. Ciel Phantomhive, the current Earl of the family. The former Earl and his wife died. Two years after the fire, Ciel returned with a new butler in toe. Sebastian Michales. Sebastian was competent in everything he did but Sebastian has a secret and a big one at that. You see, Sebastian isn't human, he's a demon.

(This fanfiction doesn't follow the story line of the series)

This is where our story picks up. Ciel is at home with Sebastian serving him tea. Getting a letter from the Queen informing him about the Trancy household, that Ciel needs to meet the heir of the family.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Her Butler, Able

"Milady, it is time to wake up," A man said walking into Luna's bedroom. With the 15 year old girl sleeping soundly, the young man walks over and opens up her curtains. "Good Morning Break, how are you this morning?" Luna asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Luna had been staying at her cousins place for a week and she had already managed to straighten Break up. "Is Sharon awake yet?" Luna asked. "No, Lady Sharon is sleeping," Break said walking over to a trolley and poured Luna a cup of tea. Luna giving a bit of a pout took the cup and sat up properly. "What's for breakfast this morning Break?" Luna asked as her stomach began to rumble. "Today we have a lightly poached salmon with a refreshing mint salad. On the side is a croissant, a slice of toast or a hot cross bun. Which would you like milady?" Break asked as he walked over to where the bells where before calling the maid into the room. "I think I will go with a croissant today," Luna said getting out of the bed placing the cup on the trolley just before the maid walked in. "Today, you will be meeting with Earl Phantomhive," A man with black hair said as he walked into the room. "James, good morning," Luna said greeting her personal butler. "Good morning Milady," He said giving a slight bow. "Today, you will meet with Earl Phantomhive and your fiancée later tonight. I'll make sure that the maids have properly chosen something for each occasion," James said as he stood in the doorway. "James, please move," Break said as he tried to wheel the tea trolley out of the room. James slightly stepped aside and as soon as Break had left, James closed the door behind him. "Milady, when will you go back? Your father is worried sick about you," James said. "There is a lot of work for you to do when you get back," He said looking at her. "I don't want to go back to the place. When mother died, father blew everything. We aren't a rich family anymore. We can only hold status to our name and that's it. Father doesn't even own a chain so we can't help out with Pandora, and you are the only one that can help me that has supernatural abilities James. I know it seems selfish of me, but I just can't deal with it at the moment. He's only marrying me off so out family gets money again," Luna said pouting her lips.

When Luna walked downstairs to get into her carriage, she saw Sharon. "Morning Sharon," Luna said as she walked over to her younger cousin. "Good morning Luna," Sharon said walking closer to her cousin. "I'm off to meet Earl Phantomhive this morning. What will you are doing? More work for Pandora perhaps?" Luna asked curiously. "Yes, I have Oz-sama and Gilbert-sama coming over and we will be doing some work for Pandora today," Sharon said before James started to drag Luna away. "Come Milady, we must make haste if we want to reach the Phantomhives on time," James said with a bit of irritation. When the two were in the carriage and well on their way, James began to warn Luna, "Ciel Phantomhives butler is no ordinary butler. He is like me, but Sebastian Michales is a peculiar one. I didn't think that I would ever find him working as a butler. Also, a shinigami is obsessed with Sebastian so beware of that.

"Welcome Lady Luna," A voice said as the door of the carriage was opened. There stood a well groomed man with black hair who wore a well kept tail coat. On the other side looked like the maid, gardener and chef. "My name is Sebastian Michales, the butler of the family," Sebsatian said as he reached out his hand to help Luna out. "My name is Mey-Rin yes it is," The maid with giant glasses said. "The name's Bardroy, and I'm the 5 star chef of this family," The blond said. "The name's Finnin but everyone calls me Finny," The boy that wore a hat said. "Welcome to Phantomhive Manor," Sebastian said as both Luna and James had gotten out. "Didn't expect to see you working as a butler," James and Sebastian said in unison. "Do the two of you know each other?" Finny asked. "Sort of," James said before giving Sebastian the cold shoulder. As Luna walked into the grand mansion, she saw a boy standing on the staircase. He was wearing a blue outfit with an eye patch over one eye and had a walking stick. "Welcome, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. The current family Earl," Ciel said as he walked down the stairs and close to Luna. "You smell of spiders," Ciel said rudely, "Master, please be kind to her," Sebastian said as he walked inside. "So you are the queens dog," Luna said as she looked at Ciel, "Luna, manners," James said glaring at Luna. "You want this to go smoothly do you not?" He asked. "Yea whatever," Luna said giving a slight sigh.

"Well, It was a pleasure to meet you Ciel Phantomhive," Luna said as she stood at the door ready to leave. "It's a shame I have to go but I have to be somewhere in about an hour," Luna said. "Luna, let us go now," James said as he ushered Luna to the carriage. When the two where off, Luna started to speak, "That Sebastian is quite something," "Please milady, I would feel more comfortable if you didn't get so close to him," James said. "But maybe I want to, besides, he's quite attractive," Luna said smirking. As the carriage pulled up, the door flung open. "Luna!" a boy said as he ran inside the carriage to hug her. "Hello my sweet heart," He said before kissing her on the lips. "Hello Alois,"

Hey guys, that was chapter 1 of The True Black Butler. I hope you enjoyed it. Please look forward to the next chapter. Please comment and follow. It would be much appreciated. If you have and _constructive_ criticism, it would help. Please also check out some of my other stories

Love you all, Mokamokona


End file.
